Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{8}}{6^{10}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ \dfrac{6^{8}}{6^{10}} = 6^{8-10}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{8}}{6^{10}}} = 6^{-2}} $